Experimentations
by Halia Stone
Summary: A movie night in which Skylar is brazenly curious, Sadie is found to be ticklish and both their parents are downstairs from them. Skylar/Sadie femslash, if you don't like, don't read.


**Well, this idea popped into my head at stupid o'clock in the morning when I was re-reading one of my old oneshots for this fandom and I thought, why not make another one? :)**

**This is set as sort of a pre-series thing, so Skylar doesn't know about Deimata and she's still fearless for all intents and purposes. :D**

**Same as last time, Skylar/Sadie pairing. Sorry if the characters aren't 'in-character' I haven't seen the movie in a long time, so I've only really got my other oneshots to go on. Either way, I hope you'll like it and review. The ending ain't the best, but I wasn't sure about how to. *shrugs***

* * *

><p>Skylar Lewis shovelled another handful of popcorn in her mouth, trying to make sense of the movie currently playing - all she got from it was that the cannibal was played by a seriously cute French guy - while Sadie sat next to her, holding a pillow in her crossed legs, leaning forward slightly, eyes practically plastered to the screen.<p>

On-screen, the man - Hannibal? was that his name? - howled some German song into another man's face, that he had tied up to a tree, before standing up abruptly and shrilly whistling to the horse that the rope was attached to. It went running and the man screamed in pain, his head snapping from his body and the rope splattering blood onto Hannibal's face.

Sadie squealed at that, immediately ducking down to cover her face in the pillow. Skylar rolled her eyes; she supposed a movie night over at Sadie's house was worth the freedom, even if she did scream at pretty much every choice she had suggested, and her parents had decided they were staying _right_ downstairs.

They were too overprotective for their own good.

Skylar turned to Sadie, finally feeling disturbed as Hannibal wiped the man's blood off his face with a gloved hand and licked it, while giving the camera a chilling smirk. She felt curious all of a sudden and they were too far into the movie for her to start understanding it now.

She nudged her friend with her foot. "Hey, Sadie?" she called, chuckling to herself as she wondered if Sadie could actually hear her through the pillow and the mass of her hair.

"Yeah, Sky?" she responded, face still buried in the pillow.

She sighed and moved so her body was blocking the TV from Sadie's view - Hannibal was singing that German song to a little girl this time and slipping something into her pocket - and nudged her again. Relucantly, she peeled herself away from the pillow, looking relieved when she saw Skylar was shielding her from the TV.

"You ever kissed anyone before?" she asked suddenly. She had no idea why she was, but she was sure the on-coming discussion wouldn't confuse her more than the film.

Sadie looked at her like she was insane, turning a dark shade of red. "Wh- _No!_" she admonished, shaking her head, like the very idea repulsed her.

Skylar just laughed at the color Sadie's cheeks were turning and reached behind her slightly into the popcorn bowl, shoving some more into her mouth.

"It's only a question, Sadie," she said with a chuckle, spraying crumbs on the bed. She swallowed and wiped her mouth. "No need to get so worked up," she added teasingly, her friend giving her an 'are you nuts' look.

"You know I haven't!" Sadie pointed out, blowing out a breath and looking flustered. She moved her hair out of her eyes. "What about you?" she asked in a small voice.

Skylar couldn't help her grin at that. She couldn't wait to see Sadie's reaction, especially if she was that skittish over the question. "Myra," she revealed, wiggling her eyebrows.

Sadie's eyes bulged and her jaw dropped open. "_What?!_" she shrieked loudly, Skylar quickly gesturing for her to quieten down. "You and _Myra?_" she said a little more quietly, eyebrows furrowing as she tried to process it.

"Why do you think she hates me?" Skylar snickered.

"No way." Sadie shook her head in disbelief, like Skylar had just told her she was really a thirty-year old man and 'she' was really a latex suit because she was sent to spy on her.

"_Way_," Skylar said emphatically, nodding with a cheeky grin. Sadie looked at her in slight admiration.

She couldn't really remember how she and Myra had even happened - she figured she must have made the first move though - just that she got extremely sour after Skylar broke it off. Not that it was her fault, she was tried of getting harrassed by her parents every time she had to wrear a scarf in summer because she had massive hickeys on her neck.

Skylar brought herself out of her thoughts, laughing at the look on Sadie's face. Her lips were pursed and her brows were furrowed again, like she was concentrating hard. She reached up and placed two fingers on either side of Sadie's head, rubbing her temples.

"Almost there, darlin'," she joked with a snigger, removing her fingers.

Sadie was silent for a moment, before shuffling awkwardly on the bed. "I thought you had a crush on Ryan?" she asked in confusion.

"I do," Skylar admitted with a nod. What wasn't to love about that boy? And she _did_ hear from someone in study hall yesterday that he and Myra weren't doing so well.

"Huh?" Sadie's face was blank.

"You've never experimented with anyone before?" Skylar asked with a shrug, although she could probably guess the answer to that herself. She got shy and the color of a tomato whenever anyone that wasn't Skylar hugged her.

Sadie yelled suddenly, "You and Myra-"

"No, we didn't go _that_ far," Skylar quickly reassured her with a chuckle, deciding to spare her the details of what they actually did before Sadie's eyes exploded from her head. "Good thing too, your eyes are about to pop outta your head," she added, giggling to herself.

Sadie frowned at that, looking like she was desperately trying to fight the blush off that was creeping into her cheeks again.

"Do you really think I've experimented with anyone?" she asked sarcastically and Skylar made a face of agreement. "I can't spell even spell _goat_ sometimes or speak in public without sweating and forgetting the words," she admitted with a grumble.

"Do you want to?" Skylar asked, sounding more brazen than she meant to. It wasn't like it had to mean anything, just something to get Sadie's feet wet before she managed to grow out of her awkward phase.

Sadie squeaked, erupting into a fit of incoherent babbling before it became an audible stutter. "W-What?"

"It's fine if you don't," Skylar reassured her with a smile. "Just thought you'd want a little 'pep-talk'" - she made quotation marks with her fingers and Sadie gave her an incredulous look - "to perk you up and help you break outta your shell, is all," she shrugged, turning back to the film.

Sadie sighed heavily and pulled a face, biting her lip. "This whole 'fearless' thing of yours is a pain in the ass," she grumbled.

Skylar's eyes lit up and she spun back around to face Sadie. "There you go!" she cheered happily, clapping Sadie on the shoulder. "Minor curse words, the first step," she teased and Sadie forced a smile.

"How do you do it?" she asked aimlessly, looking her dead in the eyes.

"I don't know," Skylar admitted honestly with a shrug. She had never actually felt scared in her life, not even when she was tiny and a huge dog was growling in her face; she went up and stroked it instead. "It's like my fears are all locked away in a high security containment unit somewhere," she added lightly, she and Sadie sharing a look of agreement.

Sadie cleared her throat and fiddled with the tassels on her pillow. "So, uh, you were serious about the experimenting?" she got out eventually, swallowing hard.

Skylar nodded.

"Swear you won't tell anyone?" Sadie asked in a low voice, almost pleadingly.

Skylar turned serious and held up a hand, putting the other hand over her heart. "Or monsters will come and attack us on Halloween if I do," she swore, the last few words making her lips twitch into a smile.

At that oath, Sadie seemed to perk up almost instantly. The two of them moved closer until they were meshed together. Skylar threw her legs around Sadie's waist, the brunette fitting snugly between them as she tenatively rested her hands on Skylar's shoulders.

"You alright?" Skylar asked as she slung her arms over Sadie's neck, their chests brushing together briefly. It caused a pleasant shudder down her body and she smiled.

Sadie shivered too, although she still seemed hesitant. "Well, I don't know how to kiss," she admitted with a blush, making to bury her head into Skylar's sleeve, but she jostled her head so she couldn't. Relucantly Sadie met her eyes.

"I didn't either," Skylar whispered reassuringly. "Just do whatever feels comfortable," she advised her, inclining her head down to Sadie's mouth, the girl's eyes still opened wide, and placing a tender kiss there.

"Sky..." Sadie mumbled in awe, briefly touching her lips with her fingers. Skylar brought a hand up and linked them with her own.

"See?" She flashed Sadie a brief smile, before her expression became somewhat sympathetic and she squeezed her fingers. "Just relax," she urged her with a whisper and Sadie took a deep breath, steeling herself. Skylar kissed her knuckles reassuringly.

Leaning in again, Skylar brushed her lips against Sadie's, kissing with more force and vigor when she felt Sadie's mouth melding to her own as she started to kiss back. She rolled her tongue against Sadie's lips, the movement causing her to moan.

Skylar gradually began laying her weight onto Sadie, pushing her back onto the bed, pressing her body up against hers. Her jacket began to slip away, courtesy of Sadie and Skylar felt her body grow hot at that, shaking it off her arms, leaving her in her tight camisole top.

There was almost a predatory look in the blonde girl's eyes as she descended downwards and scraped her teeth over the soft flesh of Sadie's neck, careful not to leave any marks. A low moan of pleasure rumbled against Skylar's lips from the back of Sadie's throat.

She drew herself back up to Sadie's mouth, hovering teasingly before she engulfed her mouth in a hot, open mouthed kiss. Sadie's hands melded around the small of her back, curling her fingers as she massaged the skin. It was only after her toes started curling from the pleasure, Skylar realised Sadie had wedged her leg up between her own.

She rolled her hips against it, creating a delicious rush of warmth over her body, feeling goosebumps form on what little of Sadie's skin was exposed. The sinful noises Sadie was making as they continued to kiss - could it even be _considered_ that at this point? - was driving Skylar insane. And a few minutes ago she had been freaked over her asking if she'd kissed anyone.

Faint footsteps and a loud floorboard creak had Sadie breaking away from Skylar's mouth, the other girl groaning in disappointment. She wasn't stupid though; if that was _her_ Mum or Dad, they'd completely freak out on her and she'd be grounded in her room with more than alarms to keep her inside.

Dimly, she realised Sadie was staring up at her, wide-eyed. "That's probably my Dad!" she hissed out, frantically looking from Skylar to the door.

Skylar lightly rolled her eyes. "You worry too much, Sadie."

"And you don't worry _enough_," she retorted in a hushed voice, making Skylar smirk.

As eager as she was to taste her best friends lips again, she still hovered wearily above Sadie, listening carefully to the sounds outside the door. The toilet flushed loudly and the footsteps slowly began to descend back down the stairs.

"Gross..." Sadie pulled a face, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

Skylar snorted at that. "At least our parents aren't walking in on us," she said lightly. Myra's parents had; her Dad nearly went insane until Myra's Mum had came back and told him to lay off, since there wasn't anything wrong. Skylar didn't think she'd ever seen a vein that big on anyone's forehead, and she had _her_ Dad as a parent.

"_Yet_," Sadie reminded her emphatically, nibbling on her lower lip, something that Skylar decided she should be doing. "What if they see us and-"

Sadie's worry was silenced with a kiss before it could turn into a full on tirade, nipping onto the skin as silently promised. Skylar chuckled into her mouth and slid further up her body, resting her knee in between Sadie's legs. The other girl's fingers reaching for the hem of her shirt sent a sharp jolt of pleasure to her hot center and she broke away briefly.

She pulled her shirt over her head, Sadie's expression a mix of awe and tenderness, and tossed it onto the floor, releasing her hair from her ponytail and wrapping the hairband around her wrist before engulfing Sadie's mouth again.

Skylar felt her hair tickling against Sadie's clothes and face while she continued to kiss her, occasionally rolling her leg and eliciting a groan of pleasure from the other girl. Sadie's fingers knotted up into the golden mass of Skylar's hair and the other girl suddenly decided to take care of Sadie's shirt brushing against her bare stomach.

Leaning back and pulling the two of them up again, Skylar worked her hands under Sadie's shirt, rolling it up slowly over her body. A dazed look was on Sadie's face - eyes heavily lidded and lips swollen - as Skylar rid her of her shirt, throwing it over with her own clothes.

"Sky, t-that tickles!" Sadie squealed, shaking with laughter and trying to squirm out from under Skylar's relentless mouth.

Mockingly, Skylar blew a raspberry on Sadie's stomach, feeling the muscles flutter as a louder burst of laughter flies from her mouth. Continuing to kiss Sadie's smooth skin, Skylar devilishly tickled Sadie's sides, enjoying the sound of her laughter.

A knock on the door immediately silenced Sadie's laughter and both girls abruptly shot up into a sitting position, nearly head-butting each other in their haste. Whoever it was had enough manners not just barge in.

"Girls?"

Skylar and Sadie looked at each other with mutual surprise at the sound of Skylar's father's voice. So help them if he felt entitled to open the door.

"What are you two up to in there?" he called to them, an almost humourous tone to his voice, but then again, he was completely clueless to what was going on behind the closed door. "What's all the laughter about?" he asked mischieviously.

Sadie gulped nervously beside Skylar. She looked at and smirked, quirking her eyebrows. Sadie groaned quietly and covered her eyes with a sheepish grin, a blush forming under her fingers as she leaned into Skylar's shoulder.

"Nothing," they chirrped in unison, Skylar turning her attention back to the blushing brunette next to her.

_Good thing we kept it PG,_ Skylar thought to herself with a grin.


End file.
